


Catch

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/"><strong>comment_fic</strong></a>  prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/86490.html?thread=19676634#t19676634">DCU, Barbara/Dick, catch me if you can  </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

The night wind was thick in Barbara’s hair as she tumbled against the wash of Gotham’s lights. The road far below was rushing up to meet her but all she could focus on was the breeze whipping around her, tugging at her arms. It was heaven, this freefall freedom. Better than flying. The best kind of living.

Far behind her she could hear she could hear Dick reaching for her, his voice loud in her ear as the communicator chattered away. She ignored it, ignored him. Tasted the wind on her tongue. Felt it tug at her cape. And then, at the very last minute, reached for her grapple gun and shot out a zipline. The grapple snaked through the air and caught hold on exactly the cornerstone she was aiming for. The line snapped taught and her stomach flipped as her fall turned into a swing. She released the grapple at the high point of her arc and landed perfectly on the rooftop, boots grinding loud against the gravel.

Three seconds later Robin landed behind her, wide eyed and breathing hard. Batgirl turned her head to throw him a smile over her shoulder, red hair flowing with the movement.

“Do try to keep up, shortpants.”

And then she was off again. She heard Dick immediately take off after her and the night sky was filled with her laughter. She loved running from him, making him work. Watch that little line of consternation appear between his brows. She loved running from him, because he was the only one who could catch her.

\---

Barbara awoke with her muscles still singing. Light from the streetlights outside fell in wide bars across her room, illuminating her spartan furniture, the note strewn desk, dancing off the metal frame of her wheelchair. She sighed softly at the sight, at the memories and the dead weight of the legs she almost swore she could feel. Then stubbornly pushed the pain away and revealed in the joy of the dream and nights now lost.

A large, warm hand slid over her bare hips, curling up to rest flat against her stomach.

“You okay?” Dick’s mumbled voice drifted over from the other side of the bed.

“Yeah, just a dream.” She replied softly. “You’re back early.”

“Mmm. Light patrol tonight. Missed you.” Dick curled closer against her back, and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. Barbara smiled as she felt sleep take hold of her again, even as Dick’s warmth surrounded her. He was always the only one who could catch her.


End file.
